


Mood Swings and Midnight Cravings

by Meatball42



Series: Torchwood Oneshots [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cravings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ianto's Duties, Jack Feels, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Poor Jack, Pregnancy, Pregnant Jack, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Which are not apparently the same tag, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hasn’t been the nicest person the last few months. Has he finally crossed the line?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Swings and Midnight Cravings

Jack woke up from his own shivering. It was a lot better than waking up from cramps, or a craving, or having to go to the bathroom yet again, or from a nightmare, or- worst of all- a callout he couldn’t go on. But still. The cold flashes sucked.

The last six months had felt like a constant barrage of new symptoms, like the baby was trying everything it could do to make him miserable. The first two months weren’t so bad- he only had morning sickness a few times, and he could still go out and about. Ever since he started showing too much, however, he’d only been able to go out at night, and since Owen declared his blood pressure too high and put him on leave, there’d been nothing to distract him from the hell his body was going through. Jack knew he’d been cranky and rude and ungrateful- the same as he was during his first pregnancy- just as he knew Ianto had done absolutely everything he’d asked for and anticipated a dozen things besides.

Ianto had amazed Jack with his dedication. After the awkward ‘is it mine’ conversation, Ianto had mumbled that he would have stayed with Jack and the baby even if it wasn’t his. And then he’d gotten this adorable deer-in-the-headlights look and tried to clarify if Jack was asking for his help. Once they’d managed to force out enough ‘feelings talk’ and promises, Ianto had taken control of the whole proceedings in a way Jack wished someone had during his first pregnancy.

Ianto moved Jack into his flat before the immortal even noticed, then became his personal body slave. If Jack had a craving, Ianto went out to get it. If Jack was sore, Ianto gave him a massage. If Jack was horny, Ianto obliged. Well, he mostly obliged. Jack could only get away with the hormones excuse so many times.

Lately, Jack knew, he’d gotten even more needy. The hot water bottles and midnight supermarket runs and weepy sessions had increased, although to be fair Owen had assured them it was all probably a product of increased hormones. But there had also been an increase in Weevil sightings and a new case had fallen into the teams’ hands. With Jack out and Ianto trying his best to work from home, it simply hadn’t been enough. Ianto was being called out into the field more and more often, and even though he knew it wasn’t Ianto’s fault, Jack was resentful.

As he shivered in their bed under cotton sheets and a duvet thick enough that he normally sweated, Jack remembered the argument he’d started earlier that evening. He was frustrated at feeling so useless and jealous of Ianto for getting to go to work- hell, he was jealous of Ianto for being able to leave the flat! So he’d bitched and he’d made nasty comments until Ianto had finally flipped out and he’d gotten the argument he’d been asking for. At least, they’d argued until Ianto had declared he was giving up and stumbled into the bedroom.

Confused, Jack had awkwardly waddled after him and found Ianto asleep where he’d thrown himself on the bed, already beginning to snore. He’d instantly felt terribly guilty- add mood swings to the list- and he’d slowly undressed Ianto and tucked him into bed. It was difficult to maneuver with his seven-month baby bump, but he hoped Ianto would take it as a sign of apology when he woke up.

Presently, he cursed silently as the shivering made him bite his lip. He desperately wanted to ask Ianto to fetch him a hot water bottle or something, but he felt bad enough for the argument and for causing a large part of Ianto’s exhaustion. If he got up to fetch it himself, he knew from experience, Ianto would immediately wake up and ask what was wrong.

A heavier shudder wracked his body and he cursed again when he felt Ianto shift behind him.

“Cariad?” Ianto murmured. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, go back to sleep,” Jack tried to say quietly through gritted teeth. He shivered again and felt Ianto move closer.

“Nonsense. Tell me what’s wrong?” Ianto commanded gently.

“I’m cold,” Jack whispered. He gasped in surprise and relief when Ianto’s body immediately molded itself to his back.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Ianto chided. He brought one arm around Jack’s much-expanded midsection to rub at his chest and then more gently on the rise where their baby slumbered.

“You were tired,” Jack said guiltily. He closed his eyes and snuggled back into Ianto’s warmth.

The other man chuckled and the vibrations made Jack relax even more. “It doesn’t matter how tired I am, you know I’ll always want you to wake me up.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Jack said in an even lower voice.

Ianto rubbed his chest again and didn’t reply for long enough that Jack started to get worried. “You’re under a lot of pressure,” Ianto said. “Just… remember that I am too, yeah?”

“I will,” Jack promised, shifting so he could squeeze Ianto’s hand on his chest.

“Then I forgive you,” Ianto said simply. “Now go to sleep, okay?”

Jack nestled back into Ianto’s arms and drifted off.


End file.
